


October 5: Vibrator

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fingering, Kinktober 2019, Vibrator, because rita knows trash when she sees it, but i will be goddamned if declan murphy gets within ten feet of amanda or jesse, declan murphy is a completely dumpster fire and i hate him, rita feels the same, this wasn't supposed to be full of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: This was supposed to be hot sex, but then it broke out in feelings, and how dare you.





	October 5: Vibrator

Rita walks into the squad room and stops short at the sight of a man leaning over Amanda's desk. He's got a beard and a haircut Rita thinks he should reconsider. His badge is around his neck on a chain, and everything about the way Amanda is sitting tells Rita she's uncomfortable. Mr. Questionable Haircut doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, hey, Rita," Sonny says as he walks in behind her, a takeaway box in hand. "You and Amanda have dinner plans tonight, right?"

"Yes." Rita looks at Sonny, then back at the man by Amanda's desk. "Who's the gargoyle?"

Sonny follows her gaze, then snorts. "Declan Murphy."

Oh. 

"I could introduce you," Sonny says, grin sharp.

Rita returns it. "I'll take care of it." She walks towards Amanda's desk, gratified when Amanda looks up before she gets there. "Hi," Rita says as she comes up even with Amanda's chair. "You didn't text to say you had to stay, so I assume we're still on for dinner."

"Yeah," Amanda says, and Rita can see the relief in her eyes. "My dress is in my locker. I just need a minute."

"Happy to wait," RIta replies and sits in the chair next to Amanda's desk. She can feel Murphy looking at her, but she doesn't look at him. She opens her purse and takes out a small bag and her compact. She's still wearing her dress from work, but she chose it that morning because it's an easy one to make look less than work clothes with the right accessories. She opens the small bag and takes out earrings and a cocktail ring, putting the ring on first, then using her compact mirror to get her earrings on straight. 

"Okay, that should do it," Amanda says to Murphy, and Rita looks at her as she closes her compact. She smiles when Amanda looks at her. "Give me ten minutes?"

"We've got plenty of time."

"I know, but I know you like to get a drink at the bar before our reservations," Amanda replies.

"We've still got plenty of time," Rita assures her. She takes her phone from her purse and unlocks it. "I'm sure I have at least one email I need to look at."

"Technical violation of the no work rule," Amanda says, but her smile is teasing as she stands up and walks to the locker room.

Rita scrolls through her inbox, then switches to the book she's currently reading. Murphy moves away from Amanda's desk, then circles back from the other direction, coffee cup in hand as he walks towards the break room. Rita tracks him in her peripheral vision. He doesn't veer off towards the locker room, and she breathes a silent sigh of relief. 

She redacts it when he comes out of the break room and stops in front of her, obviously wanting her to look up. She doesn't.

"We haven't met," he says after five very awkward seconds of silence. "Declan Murphy."

"Rita," Rita replies, meeting his eyes squarely. 

"How do you know Amanda?"

"We're dating."

"Oh, that's nice."

"It is," Rita agrees. 

"Murphy," Benson says as she walks up. "I need you for--Oh, hi, Rita."

"Lieutenant," Rita greets with a nod. "Thanks for taking Jesse tonight." 

"Happy to," Benson replies. "Noah can't wait. He says no one else likes tea party as much as Jesse."

"Must be her southern roots," Rita says. She looks at Murphy. "Have you met Jesse? She's darling." 

Murphy stares at her for a long moment. "Haven't had the chance," he replies, his tone absolutely icy. 

"Too bad," Rita replies, her own tone icy as well.

"Okay, I'm--oh shit," Amanda says as she walks back up to her desk. She looks from Rita, to Murphy, to Benson. 

Rita immediately lets go of the fight she's ready to have. Amanda looks worried bordering on terrified, and she doesn't want that. "You look fantastic," she says. She sees the necklace dangling from Amanda's hand. "Need me to get that?"

"Um. Yeah." Amanda meets her eyes, and for a moment, she looks like she's going to apologize, but she reads something on Rita's face that makes her toss her hair over her shoulder and lift her chin."Yes, please," she says with real warmth.

Rita takes the necklace and steps behind Amanda, who lifts her hair out of Rita's way. "Declan was introducing himself," Rita tells her. "And then Benson walked over needing him for something."

"I did in fact," Benson says as Murphy opens his mouth. "Come with me, Murphy. Let's let the ladies get out of here."

Murphy looks like he wants to argue. "Nice to meet you, Detective," Rita says as she taps Amanda's wrist so Amanda will drop her hair.

"Lieutenant, actually," he replies.

"Let's go," Amanda says before Rita can get a more obvious dig in.

"Lead the way." Rita presses her hand to Amanda's back, the same as she always does when they're walking most anywhere. She feels Amanda relax under her hand and wishes she could say something comforting, but she doesn't want Murphy to overhear anything.

They go downstairs and get into the black towncar Rita always gets them for date night. She gives the driver the restaurant's address, then presses the button to roll up the partition so she and Amanda can have privacy.

"He showed up this morning and hasn't asked about Jesse once," Amanda says the moment the partition clicks closed. "I kept waiting for him to say something, but he's just been trailing me all day instead. It's…" she sighs and shakes her head. "I mean, for fuck's sake, Rita, she's two and he's never even sent a card. I'm not going to be the one to mention her to him. He doesn't get that from me. She's my daughter."

_Our daughter_ Rita thinks but doesn't say. She's never actually said it out loud, and it's only recently she's even looked at Jesse and felt that way. "He doesn't deserve to know her," she says instead. She strokes Amanda's arm and reads her body language. "Do you want to talk more about this? We can."

Amanda considers it, then sighs. "Not right now, honestly. I just...I want date night, like we planned."

Rita leans in and kisses her, teasing lightly at Amanda's lower lip with her tongue. "I like that plan," she says, and she kisses Amanda again.

Amanda kisses back, a little harder than necessary, but Rita appreciates it. She slides her hand from Amanda's arm over to her breast and squeezes gently, then slides her hand down Amanda's torso to pull up her skirt.

"What--" Amanda starts to say but breaks off with a gasp when Rita touches the waistline of her panties. "RIta. We--"

Rita kisses Amanda silent. "I'd like to make sure you're fully distracted before dinner," she says as she pulls away. "And remind you that while you may have fucked that sad little man, your taste has greatly improved."

Amanda laughs. "Why, Ms. Calhoun, you sound a little jealous."

Rita rakes her eyes over Amanda, then lifts her hand from Amanda's panties. Amanda makes a quiet, displeased sound that Rita silences with a squeeze to her thigh. "Not jealous, exactly," she says as she reaches for her purse. "More territorial."

"That's a type of jealousy," Amanda says. She watches Rita reach for her purse, then licks her lips when Rita pulls out a gleaming gold tube of what appears to be lipstick. "You know, I know you don't carry that in your purse every day."

Rita takes the cap of the tube and licks the plastic tip of the vibrator. "I was going to surprise you with car sex," she admits as she licks the vibrator again, making sure to get it good and wet. "But now, I can surprise you with car sex _and_ cheer you up."

Amanda opens her legs and pushes her underwear to one side. "God, that sounds like the best idea."

Rita twists the bottom of the tube to turn the vibrator onto its lowest setting. "Slow and steady or quick and hard?" she asks as she slides the vibrator up the inside of Amanda's thigh.

"Hard," Amanda says. 

Rita swallows down a dirty chuckle and flicks the vibrator to its highest setting. "Come here," she says, gripping Amanda's hip and pulling her towards her.

Amanda straddles her lap easily, throwing her arms over Rita's shoulders and pressing herself against Rita's hand when Rita slides two fingers over her outer lips. 

"Be perfect and pull your dress down so I can suck your nipples," Rita says as she uses her fingers to spread Amanda open and presses the vibe directly on her clit.

"Fuck," Amanda gasps, hands shaking as she yanks down the top of her dress. Her breasts spill out, and she puts one hand on Rita's shoulder while sliding the other down her body. 

Rita licks each nipple and lifts the vibrator so Amanda can rub her cunt with her fingers. She puts the vibrator back on Amanda's clit as soon as she's sure Amanda's settled, and then she devotes herself to playing with Amanda's nipples, sucking and nibbling until they're deep pink and perfectly hard. 

Amanda groans as she slips two fingers inside herself, and she shivers as the vibrator keeps her clit stimulated. "I need--"

Rita slides her free hand into Amanda's hair and tugs gently. "That?"

"Yes. Please."

Rita nips at Amanda's neck and presses her palm flat against Amanda's scalp before she pulls hard at her hair. 

"Yes," Amanda says, her back arching as the extra bit of pleasure hits her. "Fuck. Yes."

Rita pulls her hair again and starts to tease the vibrator around the edges of Amanda's clit rather than pressing directly on it. She smiles when Amanda whimpers and flicks her tongue over her nipples.

"Rita," Amanda whines as she tries to shift her hips so the vibrator will touch her clit again. Rita keeps it away from her. Enjoying the way Amanda can't stop writhing even as Rtia teases her. 

"You're fucking perfect," Rita says against Amanda's breast. She tugs at Amanda's hair again, then slides her hand down Amanda's back, gripping her hip as she puts the vibrator back where Amanda wants it.

Amanda moans, and her whole body clenches. She slumps forward, mouth half-open against Rita's cheek as she drops her other hand down to cover Rita's on the vibrator. 

Rita holds tight to Amanda's hip as she turns her head so they can kiss. She loves kissing Amanda through her orgasm, feeling her lose control in the way her mouth goes slack as she shudders through release. 

She's surprised when Amanda takes her hand off the vibrator and grabs at Rita's skirt, pulling it up until she can get a hand down Rita's panties.

"I don't--" Rita starts to say, wanting to tell Amanda she can wait her turn, but she cuts off when Amanda thumbs her clit hard and bits at her bottom lip.

"Rita," Amanda groans into her mouth, adjusting her hand so she can rub her fingers against Rita's cunt. "Rita. Rita."

Rita can't speak. She's quivering from the closeness of her orgasm. She ruts against Amanda's hand and pulls the vibrator off her clit so she can match her the pressure of her thumb on Amanda's clit to Amanda's thumb on hers.

"Fuck. Yes. Fuck." Amanda chants quietly against Rita's mouth.

Rita pants and digs her nails into Amanda's hip. They moan into each other's mouths, shivering and shaking together. Amanda comes first, her mouth trembling against Rita's cheek as she desperately finger fucks herself. Rita comes quickly after, dropping her hand from Amanda's clit so she can grip Amanda's wrist and hold her hand where she needs it as she comes. 

Amanda slips off Rita's lap and slumps bonelessly against the seat. She laughs quietly, turning to look at Rita. "God damn, you are the best."

Rita chuckles quietly. "Thank you," she says. She turns off the vibrator and puts the cap on, stowin it back in her purse. Then, she leans over and straightens Amanda's clothes before handling her own. "Come here," she says, lifting her arm.

Amanda leans against her, and Rita runs her fingers through her hair, smoothing the small snarls she made when she pulled it. "We're going to have a great dinner," she says. "Then, we're going back to may place like we planned, and I'm going to fuck you again."

Amanda hums approval and squeezes gently at Rita's knee. "I want to soak in your tub," she says. 

Rita presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll keep you company."

They're silent for a few blocks, then Amanda says, very quietly, "I don't want him near her, Rita. He hasn't done shit to earn it."

Rita mentally flips through the family law attorneys she knows. "We'll take care of it," she says. "We can put a plan together tomorrow after we pick up Jesse."

Amanda's head comes up off Rita's shoulder. She looks happily surprised. "We?" she asks. "You don't generally come with."

"Well, I should start," Rita says. "I love you, and…" she shakes her head, surprised at her own words. "I love Jesse. I know I've never said that, but I do."

"You're not a kid person," Amanda says, though not unkindly. She's simply repeating what Rita herself warned her about when they started dating. 

"No, but every rule has an exception," Rita replies, and she feels like she's won something with the way Amanda smiles. "I'm still not a kid person. I am a Jesse-person. How about that?"

"She'll be thrilled. She adores you," Amanda says. "I like you, too."

Rita laughs at the unquestionable understatement of that. "So, I'd like to be around more. I'd like to help more. Maybe try being...mom-adjacent."

Amanda looks like she's about to cry. "Rita," she says softly.

Rita leans in and kisses her. "Amanda," she replies. They don't say anything else for the rest of the drive.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the first Rita/Amanda story on the archive? Or it's such a small pairing it doesn't have a tag. No idea. Anyway, do not talk to me about what else could happen in this story until after Kinktober. I'm already mad at it for giving me ideas.


End file.
